Life is not always dark (Bruce Wayne Love Story)
by NIR93
Summary: After a long time of sadness. After Rachel's death, finally, Bruce starts to care about someone else. but will she return the same? What will happens when her Best Friend arrived at Gotham. Who will Bruce choose?. And what will happen when Bruce realizes the person who he love is not the real one. this is an unexpected love story.
1. Chapter 1

**life is not always dark.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Road**

"Here I Am"

Being who I want

Giving what I got

mhmmhmmh lalala laaa"

A huge lighting ball hit the slippery road in front of Riana s eyes. it sounds so loud even she feels the shaking of the earth. She mutes her radio and slows her car as slow as possible. What in the world is wrong with the sky? And it's her first day in Gotham city. And she is already wet. How is she going to start her work from tomorrow after bathing in this rain?

"DSHHH" another lightning ball hit the road. Riana stops her car next to a huge tree. she doesn't want her car to get hit by a huge lightning ball. But still, her car is under a tree and… well, she doesn't have a place to go at the moment. she is 8 Kilometers away from the city and stuck in a road middle of the forest.

"I hate rain" her nephew Terry said annoyingly.

Riana looks back at her nephew who is sitting on the back seat. He is closing his small ears and looking outside.

"I hate rain," he said annoyingly again.

"Me to Hun" Riana yawn and reply. She was so tired after driving all the way to Gotham City from the Airport. It's her job to pic her little nephew from the airport and keeps him with her for few days until her brother land to Gotham

"we are still 8 or 9 kilometers away from the city hun" she said again. Her Little nephew makes a sad noise. Riana turns back again and smile with him.

"What's Wrong Hun," She asks kindly. she loves her nephew more than his own mother. Little guy covers his face from his hands before replying.

"What if The Dracula comes?"

Riana wide her eyes before starts to laugh.

"Dracula in here? "She asks. Terry looks away annoyingly. Riana taps his head and began to sing his favorite song.

"raw raw Roy about gentle down the steam, Merely merely mealy merely Merely merely mealy merely…. Errrrr hey Terry what is the next part." She asks while making puppy eyes at Terry. Terry suddenly starts s smile. He is only 4 years old.

"Life is but a dream," he said and clap. "YEPPPYY" he screams.

Riana laughs and glances back at the rainy road.

She starts to work as a jewelry Designer in her Brothers Company. And that's why her brother sent her to Gotham with his kid. She had done many popular Designs to people when she was in England. But this is the first time she came to the Gotham Brach of her Brothers Company.

 **Wayne Manor**

Alfred starts Closing all the Windows inside the manor. He doesn't want rainwater and mud to destroy the whole floor he moped a few hours ago. his old hands work so fast.

"Come on Alfred let me Help You," Burse said and try to push the old man away from his work.

"No No Master Burse. For the last time. I am not that old. I can do this by myself" Alfred said Annoyingly and push the young billionaire master away from him. Burse laughs and step aside. He can't believe his old butler sometimes. He never allows Burse to do chores in the household.

"Maybe we should find a maid for you, Alfred," Burse said and sat on top of the table. he took an apple from the bawl and start to eat.

Alfred Stare at his master's boyish act for few seconds before reply.

"Maybe we should find a mate for you Master Bruce," he said and smirked.

Burse wide his eyes and chew the apple so hard.

"Come on Alfred I met few ladies' in past week. And I am going on a date with a one again tomorrow"

"Oh well, you are doing that because you have something big to cover up"

"well it was fun," Burse said the last part while looking out from the window. Small raindrops hit it with the cold smoky wind.

"perhaps it's time for you to stop acting and let someone special too know who you really are Master Bruce," Alfred said Seriously with a warning in his voice.

Burse exhale a deep berth. he knows what Alfred talking about. He hates this topic so much. He knows there is no one out there for him.

"Alfred without my money and looks I am just another 30 years old jerk to everyone"

"and that's why you have to find someone to tell the truth"

"I don't Know Alfre,d" Burse said and keep stare at the dark misty road.

 **Road**

"OH, MY GODD I Can't HANDLE THIS ANYMOREEEE" Terry scream in pain. Riana hold his small hand from her left hand and hold the umbrella from the other.

"Clam Down Terry. It's just a bad day okey. now Pee fast" she said and cover his butt so no one will see him.

"But it's not going out," Terry said sadly. Riana roll her eyes and hold the umbrella tightly. Her Nephew is so dramatic.

"Keep trying Terry. don t thinks about the rain Hun" she said.

"I am not thinking about the rain… what if someone saw me, what if Dracula saw me" Terry scream annoyingly. his pants are still down and rain water is covering them. Riana Roll her eyes for the second time of the day.

"Okey I have garlic and some other stuff with me okey" she lied. Terry look at her face with a surprise in his eyes.

"Now Pee" She demand.

Terry Slowly loose himself and start to pee.

"EYUUUUUUUUU" Suddenly he screams again.

"What now," Riana ask in anger. She didn't mean to scream like that but her umbrella is already broken from wind and she is badly wet.

"I peed on my leg" Terry Start to cry after that. Riana left the Broken Umbrella to go where ever it want and sat close to terry to stop his tears.

"Okey it is okey I have an Extra pant inside the car," She said and try to cover Terry from her cloths. but the wind is so fast and it is already taking both them away.

"Bu…EYUUUUUU."

"That's it young man. We are going back to the car" Riana said and pic Terry to her hand. Terry start to cry in pain.

"My pants" he screams.

"You can wear a new one when you are inside the car" Riana Scream so terry can hear her clearly.

Terry stop screaming after that. He smells like a pee ball. and Riana she has no words to explain her situation at the moment.

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce slowly step inside to his hid out under the Wayne Manor. He doesn't feel good after what Alfred said. He Yawn and stretch his arms before sitting next to his bat Computer.

"Let's start some work shall we," he said to himself.

He lazily turns on his computer and yawn again. The computer shows nothing. No robbery's or emergency signals. Bruce Yawn again and keep his head on the table.

 _"perhaps it's time for you to stop acting and let someone special to know who you really are Master Burse"_

Bruce turn his head towards Rachel's Photograph.

"I wish if you are still alive Rachel, I really Miss you," he said sadly. how can he think about someone else after Rachel s death? She was the only one who understand Bruce more than anyone else. And she was the only women Bruce loves the most. She was her friend. No one can take her place.

"Sometimes I don't understand myself Rachel. How am I going to let someone to get close to me when you are decorating my mind"?

"Triing , Triing" Suddenly one of the bat signals make a noise that scares Bruce. He jumps out from his seat and press the buttons to turn on the cameras.

"what is going on Master Bruce"

"I don't know Alfred I am already Checking on"

 **Road**

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa"

Riana roll her eyes when Terry starts to cry.

"Come on Terry. It's only a few miles" she said kindly. she knows why Terry is crying. The boy is in pain and hungry. Riana look around to find a store. but there is nothing at all.

"My shoes are cover with mud. Aaaaa and my whole body smells like peeeee aaaaaaa" Terry Scream again. "I want to Bathhhhh"

"oh dear god," Riana said and pic her phone to give a call to her Brother. but then suddenly something big happens and Riana's car starts to shakes. She tries her best to slow down the vehicle but the slippery road didn't let her.

"WHAT IS IT? What's going on" Terry Scream in Terror.

Riana didn't answer but she knows what happen to her car already. Flat tier. Riana exhale a huge berth after her car stops safely. She closed her eyes and keeps her head on the Steering wheel. What in the world is she going to do now? She knows how to change the tier. But not in this weather.

"I didn't know from witch side I wake up this morning. But it has to be a bad side" She morn to herself.

"No what are we going to do?" Terry asked sadly.

"I don't know Terry" Riana reply without opening her eyes.

"Maybe we can ask help form that guy," Terry said suddenly while moving to the front seat.

Riana open her eyes for a second and look at Terry. He is staring at the dark road. Then suddenly Riana so him. it's an Old guy with an umbrella. Riana open her window and wave her hand so the old man can see her.

"Heyy" She Screamed. The Old Man wave her back.

"he must be the Draqula"

Riana Roll her eyes before Shushing Terry.

"Hello Miss," Riana heard the old man's voice next to her. she simply smiles with him.

"Hi," She said.

"Is Something Wrong Miss" The Old man ask Politely.

Riana stare at his face for a second before answering him. he doesn't look like the Dracula.

"well we have a Flat Tier .and I know how to fix it." She said slowly. "But The Problem is I can't at the moment. I am wet and feeling cold badly and it's raining like hell"

"Oh, I see, by the way, miss, my name is Alfred Pennyworth." The Old man said and gave his hand to Riana for a hand shake. Suddenly Riana saw Something familiar to her eyes on Alfred's coat. Her eyes start to glow after the discovery. The cuffing set he was wearing was made by her. She laughs at it but didn't said a word. He must be from England.

"Oh Hi well a… my name is Riana and this is Terry" Riana introduce herself and comb Terrys hair. Alfred Smile with them and wave at Terry who wave Alfred back.

"well I can Help you, Miss," Alfred said. But I can't Keep you and your Nephew here alone like this"

Riana didn't reply for this. She waits until the old man talk.

"I live nearby. and I brought an Extra Umbrella with me. how about you both come with me and have nice warm tea" He said.

Riana stare at Alfred s face for few seconds. She doesn't normally trust people. What if this guy is a thief? What if he does something bad to them. And more Importantly, how did he found them.

"Aaaaaa" Riana Starts to think. and Alfred seems to noted it too.

"It's Alright Miss I am not going to hurt you. Actually, you were in the Wayne Property. This land Belongs to Master Bruce. He Gave this Road to the Government as a Social Service. And we have Cameras and a Security System around Here. We saw your car and…

"You saw What AAAAAAAAAAAA" Suddenly Terry starts to cry before Alfred end his story. Riana slowly Massage Terrys hair and smile. She understands why Terry Cry.

"Did I said something Bad Young Miss?" Alfred ask with confusing voice. He has no idea about the Reason Terry Starts to cry.

"It's nothing please don't mind him. You said that you have Cameras Right?" Riana ask while laughing. Terry Glare at her.

"Yes," Alfred said. His eyes are wide like Oranges.

"Terry Peed a few minutes ago, and now he thinks that you saw it"

Alfred Starts to laugh after Riana Explain the Situation.

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce remove his Shirt and sat down on the floor. He starts to breath fast. he need more strength. Being the bat man is not an easy task. He has to maintain his skills and powers every time. Bruce stand up and start to hit the Punching Bag. Thick line of Sweat starts to appear in his body. it fell down to the ground as small rain drops. Bruce Breath Fast while Hitting the Punching Bag.

 **Riana POV**

I Slowly starts to walk behind Alfred. Terry Holds my hand Tightly. But because of the mud in the road. I decide to carry him while walking. He hates it. but this is the only way we can fit to the Umbrella.

Alfred took the Bag from my car.

"Aunt you think Mr. Buuusy Wiini is a good Person". What if he eat us?"

I laugh at what Terry said. 'Buuusy Wiini' now that was funny.

"Don't Worry hun. I am Shure he doesn't wants to eat us" I said and laugh again.

"Here we are" Suddenly Alfred Point his finger towards a huge old mansion. My mouth Open as a O.

"WOW," Terry said with a huge Surprise. I wide my eyes with the same Surprise. This mansion is huge. I wonder how Bruce Wayne Looks like in real life. I heard about him from Magazines and TV. But I never met him in person. I wonder how he really looks like. Then Suddenly it hit my mind, I wonder How I looks like.

"This way Miss," Alfred said and Open The front door of the mansion. I Slowly keep Terry on the floor and hold his hand.

"Come in Miss. I show you the wash room" Alfred said kindly. He helps me to remove my muddy coat and hang it on the wall. I remove my shoes before entering the house. Terry Look at me with a weird face. I smile back at him. I don't want to destroy the cleanly floor of the Mighty Bruce Wayne.

"Can I change my Cloths Aunt Riana?" Benny ask sadly. I shake my head and look around to find Alfred. But it seems like he was already gone. I hold Terrys hand and Pic the bag before Entering in to the Wash room.

 **Bruce POV**

"a girl and a Small boy?" I ask in a surprise. What are they doing in the middle of the forest? Alfred Shake his head before leaving me for my own thoughts.

"Come down with me sir" I heard Alfred s Voice from down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**life is not always dark.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Normal POV**

Riana help Terry to have a warm bath before dressing his new cloths. She doesn't want to be a burden to these people. But at the moment she had no choice. she slowly Remove her cloths and keep them safely inside her bag.

"Don't dress the red one. it attracts Dracula" Terry said while finding something else for Riana to wear.

Riana smile with the boy and turn on the Shower. Sometimes she really doesn't understand what Terry means.

 **Riana POV**

I wear my Blue long sleeve shirt with white pants.

"Much better" Terry said satisfyingly. I laugh at him and pick up the traveling bag from the floor.

"Let's go out Hunny, it's not a good idea to stay inside a bathroom that doesn't belongs to us"

"He he lets go and thanks Mr, Buuusy" Terry said happily and clap his hands. I hold his hand and slowly walk out from the Washroom.

The whole house is darker than I thought. I wonder where the light is. Why aren't these people not turning on the lights? Terry hug my legs tightly.

"Alfred" I said before walking anymore further inside the dark house. But no sound came. I look around at the life less leaving room.

"Hah I told you. this is the Dracula's House" Terry said annoyingly.

I massage his head. And Call Alfred's name

"ALFRED"

"he is at the Kitchen" Suddenly I heard rough but a soft Voice from behind. I turn as fast as I could. Standing in front of me is none other than Bruce Wayne. He keeps his hands inside his pockets and slowly walks towards me. even in the dark I can see his black brown eyes clearly.

"Hi" he said and move his hand towards me. I can see the smirk on his face. and at the same time I notice his face turned red as blood. Where in the world is his shirt? Why did he come out to meet us without a shirt?

"are you Mr. Buuusy" Terry ask before I talk. Bruce wide his eyes for a second and starts to laugh.

"It's Bruce Little Guy" he said and pat Terrys head. I smile at the site. What he did was cute right?

"and You are?" this time Bruce asked from me directly. He Keep roll up his arms and keep it front of his muscular chest. I can see the high and might in his smile.

"Riana, Riana Hollwens" I said and shake his hand finally. He tight the grip on my hand before releasing it. I try to glare at him. but change my mind. I know it was him who sends Alfred to help us. But this is uncomfortable. it is wrong not to wear a shirt when a stranger appear in front of him. and not to forget the way he smashes my hand between his. And for some reason I don't like the way he smiles at me. Suddenly a light of hatred glows in my heart towards Bruce Wayne. I stay quiet as possible.

 **Bruce POV**

I wait until Riana gives her hand. It was softer than I could ever imagine. she glares at me after I try to smash her hand. But as a surprise she didn't say a word. I stare at her face since the first glance between our eyes. her eyes are dark blue. she looks prettier than I thought. her dark long wavy hair is loosening and fell down on her back. She reminds me of a Spanish girl.

"are you the Dracula Mr Buuusy" Little boys asked in a surprise. I laugh after hearing what he said. He is still calling me 'Buuusy'. I slowly pat his head and sat next to him.

"who knows maybe" I said secretly.

"See Aunt Riana I told You so"

"Terry….." Riana warn and glare at the boy. "I am Sorry Mir Wayne. He didn't mean that"

I smile with her and for her reaction towards the boy. She must be a very good Aunt.

"well how sweet, you meet each other" Suddenly I heard Alfred s voice from behind, I turn to look at him. he is holding a tray full of tea and biscuits.

"Dear me, Master Bruce please wear a shirt" Alfred said as a warning.

My eye went wide suddenly. Oh my gosh how did I forget to wear a shirt. I look at Riana who already glaring and staring at me. I wonder what she thinks about me now.

"HEHEHEHe I want to be just like you when I am big" Terry said and smile. he try to make a mussel out from his body.

"Oh I am Really Sorry. I was Practicing aaaa…." I try to cool down the background.

"Anyway Here Miss Drink some tea" Alfred said and glare at me.

 **Riana POV**

I dint say a word after what happen. So he really didn't know that he was not wearing a shirt. What a jerk. He suddenly turns away from us and return back to where ever he came from.

"I am really sorry about that Miss" Alfred try to reason his master. I smile with him like nothing is wrong.

"It's Noting seriously" I said and laugh.

"Now Now, back to business. I send a mechanic to replace your tier miss."

I smile with him and "Thank you Alfred".

"Yammmy I love the biscuit" Terry said happily.

"So why are you here in the middle of a storm miss?" Alfred ask Suddenly.

"Well, this is my first trip to Gotham" I start. "I start to work as a Jewelry Designer in a company my brother owns."

"A jewelry Company?" Alfred ask in surprise. "Witch one?"

I smile at him and point at his Diamond cuffing set.

"Do you believe when I say this. but I am the one who design that."

Alfred Wide his eyes in surprise.

"You did this" he Hold his Cuffing and smile. I smile back.

"I love this so much miss. Master Bruce gave this to me for my birthday last year"

I start to think about what Alfred said. so Bruce Wayne is a kind man. I wonder what his life was like. I never heard about him much.

"well I should go and check your car miss. now the rain has stopped." Alfred said kindly and stand. After few seconds I did the same.

"Hey Alfred wait I am coming to"

Alfred stare at my face for a second.

"No No please stay miss. I ll bring your car when it is fixed, plus you look tired" Alfred said while smiling with me.

"But…" I try to talk. I can't let him do things for me like this. but Alfred is already gone.

 **Normal POV**

Bruce saw Alfred is leaving the house to see Riana's Car. he exhales a huge berth. he still can't believe what happen. He knows it was his mistake. He stood up on the stare case and stare at the leaving room. he can see Riana and her Nephew.

"I wonder what she thinks of me now"

he said to himself. He knows that he had a bad reputation about women. He is famous as the womanizer and the playboy who go out with dates and sleep with women every night. He slowly starts to step down from the stair case. He wants to apologize for the young girl.

 **Riana POV**

I saw Bruce entering to the room. finally, he is wearing a shirt. He looks much more presentable this way. I stare at his face. Magazines about him are right. He is so handsome. His body is well built. I wonder how many girlfriends he has.

"Hey" He said awkwardly looking around.

"Hey" I reply.

"aaaaa well…." He stops. but he keeps his eyes on me. I didn't reply but stare back. His eyes are so boyish.

"Hey Mr. Buuusyy" Terrys voice brought both of us back to earth from awkwardness.

"Ya Terry" Bruce ask and sat on the floor next to Terry.

"Who is this" Terry ask. I look at his hand. He is holding a small newspaper from the floor. He is pointing at a guy dress as a bat.

"oh well that is The Bat man" Bruce said and laugh. I wide my eyes in surprise. who is that. and what does he do.

"WOOOWWW, he looks like the Dracula" Terry said and hold my leg in terror. I smile and pat his head. Bruce laugh at Terry.

"Hey little guy. There are no Dracula's in this city" He said Proudly.

"Really" Terry ask and clap his hands. I smile after watching the sense. but from the Conner of my eye, I can see Bruce's eye are staring at me. my face turns to red a bit. but I pretend like nothing happens.

 **Bruce POV**

Riana look so soft and Beautiful. I don't know what is happening to me. I don't feel love about her. But my eyes want to stare at her. maybe it because I didn't talk with a girl this way before. She looks so serous from the outside. But I can feel she is a scary little bird from the inside. There is something about her. Something I don't understand at all. Her face reminds me of someone. I wonder who it is. Rachel? No not her. Vicky Wale? No no. Then suddenly it pops up in my mind. My School Friend Kiyara. Oh my gosh yes they both look so same. Except for their hair colors. KIyara s hair is gold. While Rianas hair is black.

"Mr Wayne" Suddenly she talks. I smile with her and shake my head.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks suspiciously.

"errrr no it just you remind me of my friend Kiyara. she is a singer. i think you know her. she is popular in here. She is the one who sang that 'Hear I am Song'. I said before she thinks more bad things about me. I saw her eyes are widening.

"Oh" That's all she said.

 **Riana POV**

I look away from him. how in the world does he know Kiyara. I close my eyes for a second.

" _ **Flashback"**_

" _TRIING TRIINGG"_

 _I pick up my phone and keep it in my ear._

" _Hello" I said._

" _Hey dude" other side of the phone said. I roll my eyes._

" _Kiyara" I said and smile. She stops talking to me after she left to Gotham Few years ago. then why now?_

" _How have you been baby" She ask. I exhale a huge breath._

" _Good"_

" _o come on are you mad with me for no talking"_

" _yep" I said shortly._

" _ERRRR hey I am sorry, I was busy like a Machin, and you see shows are keep coming and. Well"_

" _Kiyara.. okey okey. You don't have explain" I reply in anger._

" _Are you mad with me?" she asks in a soft voice._

" _Well yaa. I mean come on you forgot about me after you left" I said in anger._

" _I am sorry dear please forgive me"_

 _I roll my eyes and exhale a huge berth before replying to her._

" _okey fine. Why did you call now?"_

" _YEPPYYYY you are not angry with me anymore."_

" _Right right….." I said slowly and laugh._

" _hey I am going to give you a life time Opportunity" She said._

 _I wait until she explains. What does she mean by a life time opportunity?_

" _I want you to come to Gotham and…." She stops._

" _And What…" I ask in Surprise. She wants me to do what now?_

" _I want you to be me foe few days"_

" _ **Flashback over"**_

I open my eyes. Terry is still turning pages of the Newspaper. I exhale a huge berth and look around. Buuusyyy Wiinnyy is gone. I keep my head on a pillow. I don't know why I except Kiara's Offer to be her. but I got no choice. Leaving England is so harder than I thought. And that's why my brother thought it would be better if I work in his Gotham Branch while I am helping Kirara. I don't know how to be her or what does she mean by that clearly. But I love the opportunity that going to change my life.

As soon as I heard my cars horn I ran out with terry. Alfred bringing the car in to the manor. He waves at us.

"everything is done miss" He said and tap the steering wheel.

"YEPPYYYYYYY" Terry jump and ran to Alfred. I smile with him and start to walks towards the was good as new. finally we can go home.

"Thankkuu Mr. Alfridd" Terry said and hugs Alfred s legs. I laugh at him. Alfred Pic Terry up and keep him on the cars Bonnet.

"See miss I told you I can do it" Alfred Said proudly.

"I don't know what to say Alfred. This is very kind of you. I don't know how to repay you"

Suddenly Alfred shake his head. "Only a smile and Thank you is enough for me young lady" he said and wink.

I laugh with him and shake his hand.

"Thank You" I said and did what he said.

I never know that he is this kind. He reminds me of my Grandfather. Bruce Wayne is so lucky to have him for sure.

"Now come inside I make you some tea" He said and try to drag Terry with him. I wide my eyes and stops him. I don't want to be this unkind.

"Oh no no. Alfred Please don't. we already drink tea remember. And I don't want to trouble you or Mr. Wayne any more" I said Politely.

"What Trouble are you talking about" Alfred ask. "Young Lady I am happy to have you here. And look at the sky. It's too rainy."

"But no Alfred. I know that you are so kind. But we have to leave its getting dark" I said and stare at the misty road.

 **Bruce Wayne POV**

I heard the Conversation between Alfred and Riana. She did have a point. But it's too rainy. What if the same thing happens again? And Gotham is not a good place to travel alone in the night. But I didn't engage in their conversation. I know for some reason that she doesn't like me much. I can tell that by her eyes. She was trying to avoid me in the living room. I saw she closed her eyes when I was there. And I know that because our first meeting was so uncomfortable for both of us.

"Master Bruce" I heard Alfred Calling my name. I walk towards him. Riana stare at me.

"What is it Alfred" I ask like nothing is happen.

"Miss Riana is about to leave sir" Alfred said sadly. I understand how he really feels for a second. He hates to be alone.

"Well it's still raining" I said and Smirk at her. But Riana Didn't take is seriously.

"Its Okey Mr. Wayne. We will be fine" She said and Pic up Terry.

"Thank You So much Mr. Wayne."

 **Normal POV**

Riana get in to her car with Terry and wave her hand at Alfred. Bruce wait until her hand waves at him. But it didn't. for some reason Bruce feels bad about it. Did she really hate him?

"Good Buy Mr. Busssyyy, Good but Uncle Alfride" Terry scream loud at the men who standing in front of the manor. They both smile and wave back at the little boy.

"huhhhh" Alfred Exhale a berth sadly. Bruce wait until he says something. But Alfred step inside the house without saying a word. Bruce stare at Riana's car until it disappears from his site. He Suddenly feel alone. He knows what Alfred feels now. Alone and pain.

Bruce walk inside the Wayne Manor. Inside was too dark. He saw Alfred lighting some candelas. But they both know that candelas can't bring light to their life's.

 **Hi guys I hope you guys love this story. Sorry about the Grammar mistakes. Here I am Song is in a Barbie movie. And the Kira too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**life is not always dark.**

 _Why are you here Mr. Wayne?" I ask to get his attention back for me._

 _"I am on a date," He said._

 _He holds 'hot red short dress blonde' hand and kisses her before leaving the restaurant. I saw him wave at Terry. But he fully avoids me. What in the world happens to him?_

 **Chapter 3**

Riana Open the door to her new apartment. Actually, it is one of the holiday houses that belongs to her brother's company. It has a small garden with flowers and trees. But at the moment Riana didn't look at a thing. She pulls out her stuff from the car while it's still raining and keep them on the floor.

"I am going to be sick soon," She said to herself. Her whole body is wet again. She was tired and her tummy is screaming for food.

Riana s Little Nephew is still sleeping inside the car. She slowly picks him up without waking him up and ran towards the front door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" but suddenly Terry starts to cry again. Riana keeps the boy on a white sofa inside the house and tries to calm him down. after few seconds Terry slowly closes his eyes and fell down on the pillow. Riana Exhale a huge berth.

"Oh my god, What a day". She said and ran out again to lock the car and the front gate.

She removes her shoes and keeps them on the shoe rack. she closes the front door and keeps her back on it.

 **Riana s POV**

I close my eyes for a few seconds.

"HUHHHHHHHHH"

Today is like a dream to me. I wake up in the early morning and came to Gotham from England and wait until Terry lands and then suddenly couch in a bad rain while driving. And in the end, I step inside to famous Bruce Wayne's manor. actually, that is something I haven't plane in my lifetime. I never thought to meet him in the first place. I read about him in magazines and papers. but still, he is one of the most reaches guys in the world. And I don't want to lie, the truth is he looks so handsome. And I went to his house to mud it. I wonder what he thinks of me in the first place. I start to hate him for his bad manners. But for some reason, I think there is something behind his actions.

I slowly walk towards the switch on the wall and turn on the light. Suddenly everything went bright yellow. I look around the house. Well, my new house is nothing like Wayne's. but it has two extra sofas so a lot of people can sit on it. There are a TV and a Dining table that attach to the Kitchen Area. Well, everything is good for me. I start to explore the house.

There are three bedrooms on the down floor with a bathroom.

"This is better than I thought."

I start to climb to the top floor. All the steps are cover with a soundproof carpet. I laugh at it. At least now Terry will not fell down with wounds.

I open the first room on the top floor. It's another bedroom. I open the curtains and stare out from the window. Oh my gosh. This is awesome. I said to myself.

The outside view is beautiful. I can see the city and the small forest area next to it. I never thought that Gotham is this big. And I decided. This is going to be my new room.

"Triinggg Triinggg" Suddenly my Phone start to ring. I look at the lock screen. It's Kiara. At last finally, she remembers me. I press the Butten and keep it on my ear.

"Hey Baby," She said from the other side.

"Hey Kira I came to Gotham," I said and jump to the bed. Wow, it's bumping.

"Oh, Girl I am so glad to hear that. I really want to see you, baby." She said again.

"Me to Hun, but where can I meet you," I ask and try to remove my clothes that already wet the bed.

"how about tomorrow love"

"Ehhh Okay,"

"Great, I 'll come and get you. Just send me the address will you" She said before keeping the phone.

"ERRRRRRRRRR"

I keep my head on the pillow and stare at the blank space in my room. I feel so tired. I closed my eyes for a second. But suddenly Bruce Wayne starts to appear in front of my eyes without a shirt. I still remember the way he smiles with Terry. he looks cute. But his handshake is not cute at all.

I open my eyes and sat on the bed.

"Oh my God Terry" I scream. How could I forget him?

I slowly walk downstairs to pick the boy up.

...

 **Next Day**

Just as Kiara said. She came to pick me and Terry at the right time. She was wearing a pink long coat and her hair is combed backward. I stare at her face for a second. Just like Wayne said. We both look so same. Except for our hair colors.

After hugging each other and talking for a while Kiara decides to have breakfast in a restaurant nearby. I get inside to her are with Terry. Kiara look around the Street before leaving my house.

"Well I don't want my fans to recognize me," she said.

I shake my head and Approve her,

"Hey who is the Batman" Suddenly Terry asks from Kiara.

I look at the back seat. Terry was holding a Newspaper that the masked guy in it. I remember him. I saw him in Wayne's newspaper yesterday.

"He is a Hero for most people, and for me too. He saves my life twice" Kira said while driving.

"A Hero," I said and laugh.

I ask Terry to hand me the paper and start to read the Article on it.

"THE BAT IS BACK"

I stare at the dark bat costume man before throwing the paper to the back seat.

"I love this color. It's not red. No Dracula attraction" Terry said and hug me.

Kiara laughs at the boy. For some reason when every time I look a Kiara I feel different. Something is wrong.

"You know what Terry, I think you should stop watching movies about vampires and Dracula's," I said in a Serious tone.

"But they want me to watch them" Terry explained.

He keeps his small teddy bear on his lap. I roll my eyes. Kira Laugh at the site.

"Do you know how glad I feel when you did to take my offer?" Kiara said while driving.

I shake my head.

I still have no idea about what Kiara means. I still don't know what she wants from me. But I am ready to help her as her friend.

"Here we are babies," Kiara said while parking the car in front of a restaurant named Veggie Hut.

She opens her bag and pulls out her sunglasses.

"Veggie hut?" I ask. Kiara winked at me.

"Hey I know that you are a Vegetarian sweetie," She said and laugh.

I return a smile to her. Wow, she still remembers that.

"Come let's go," I said and pick Terry to my hands.

he glares at the name board.

"Eyuuuuuuuuuu Veggies"

...

I sat in front of Kiara and ask Terry to sit in the middle chair. We all wait until the menu arrives. I odder some Salad for me and Terry. And Kiara did the same.

"I hate when people recognize me, baby," she said and cover her face from a scarf and her sunglasses.

"so how was your life," I ask and keep my head on the table. I still feel sleepy after the adventure I faced yesterday.

"well good," She said sadly. I wonder why. I stare at her face. Something is wrong. Her body is thinner than before.

"hay listens there is something that I really want to talk with you," She said secretly. I stare at her face for a second.

"Is this about me being you?" I ask softly.

I still had no idea about what she really means that day.

"What in the world is this opportunity you were talking about," I ask in the end.

Kiara stares back at my face for a second. She inhales a huge berth and holds my hand.

"I have been acting like a machine for past few years Riana. I have to do that. I have to do this. I have to face society every time. Interviews, competition, lyrics writing. Singing. that and this…it just I don't know what to say but. I really want to be free for a few months or years from this life" She said finally and look around.

This surprises me to hell

"But Kiara you always love to be a musician; do you remember our high school days. that is your dream. We both practice to sing. But you went much further than me." I said slowly so no one can hear us. Kiara shakes her head.

"I know that Riana, I.. well aaaa. I have something to show you" she said and pick out a file from her bag.

I wait until she handing it to me. for some weird reason, I glare at the red cross mark on the file. It means this file belongs to a hospital. She slowly past it to me while looking around to make Shure that no one is looking at us. I open the file and start to read it. My eyes went wide after reading the first paragraph.

"You are what?" I ask in surprise.

Kiara shakes her hade while approving the things I read a few seconds ago.

"You are Pregnant?" I ask slowly so terry want here me.

oh my god. Kiara keeps her head on the table and start to cry. I wait for a second like an ice cube. My whole body start to freeze.

"How, When"

"Two months ago," She said and wipe her tears.

I saw the terror in her face for the first time.

"Kiara how did this happen," I ask and return the file back to that's why she wants me to be here.

To help her in her pregnancy days.

"I don't know what happen to me actually," she said and held her head. "I was drunk and he was cute I think. And next, we both ended up sleeping with each other."

I wait for a few seconds before replying to her. What has she done to herself? Her face is red. Her body is thin.

"Is that all you have to say, Kiara?" I ask and hold her hand. "who is the father?"

"BRUCE" Suddenly Kiara said with a huge surprise. My eyes went wide after hearing that. did she just say Wayne's name?

"Bruce Wayne is the father?" I ask with mixed of hate in my voice.

I start to hate him since yesterday. He smashes my hand like a pervert while not wearing a shirt.

"No No, you stupid he is not. Just be quiet he is sitting on the other table" Kiara said while laughing at my thought.

I glare at her and slowly turn my head towards him. He is wearing a new tuxedo that I have no idea about the price. His hair is comb well to the back of his head. But I can't see his face because he is turning his back towards us.

I glare at Kiara again.

"Idiot I thought he was the father"

Kiara laughs at me but tries to cover herself more so Wayne will not see her.

"He here no he is not. I was surprised to see him here so suddenly. Bruce is not a Vegetarian. I wonder why he came here alone" Kiara said suspiciously.

But before she ends the line. we saw a white hair blonde walk inside to the restaurant wearing a red short dress.

"Oh my Gosh she is a one 'hot red shot dress Blonde," Terry said and close his eyes.

His small face turns to red.

I and Kiara stare at each other for a second and start to laugh.

"How old do you think you are to say something like that Terry" Kiara ask while trying to stop her laughter.

I close my mouth and pretend as nothing happen. Where in the world did Terry learn words like that?

"Now Back to Business," Kiara said slowly and look at me.

I shake my head and ask Terry to play with his bare. But before that, I saw 'hot red short dress blonde' is sitting on Bruce Wayne's lap. She keeps her arm on his shoulder.

"Riana" Kiara hold my hand and get my attention back to her.

I shake my head and tries to focus on her.

"what do you want me to do about this Kira, I think you are going to take the baby right?. That's why you keep him or her for all this time." I ask slowly.

but for some reason, my eyes start to look at Wayne and the girl in every second.

"Well I have a plane," Kiara said. "and first I am going to keep the baby."

I hold her hand and squish it. Wow. That is some brand new news. But what is her other plane?

"Riana I know what I am saying is so stupid. But I want you to be me" She said at last.

I wait until she explains the whole thing. My heart starts to beat fast. What does she mean by that?

"I have shows and stuff that I can't cancel at all. And soon or later my baby bump is going to pop up….. So…" She stops.

"Soo"

"You and I are both look so same. And I know you can sing. Well, what I am asking from you is…..I want you to be me for a few months" She said suddenly and sit straight on her chair.

My mouth opens as a big hall and my eyes start to wide like oranges. what in the world did I just heard now? I wait for a few seconds until the whole thing passing to my brain correctly.

"What," I ask.

Kiara holds my hand tightly.

"Yes, I want you to be me and appear on shows and stuff," She said like everything is so easy to. but my heart stops beating for a second. what in the world had I put myself in to?

I sit for a second on my chair and start to think. Wayne and his blonde left from my mind for a second. Kiara is my best friend since high school. She always helps me with everything. We both look so same and that's why we were like sisters. but for the past few years, she really forgets about me. She left to Gotham and start her career as a singer. And after that, She didn't call or answer my phone calls. She starts s to avoid me. But suddenly she appears in my life again and asking for my help. I stare at her for a few minutes. She is now playing with Terry. I look at her tummy. Who in the world might think that Kiara is Pregnant?

"Kiara" I call her. She looks at me hopefully.

"Who is the Father?" I ask again.

"BRUCE," Kiara said again and hide her face.

I wide my eyes and keep gaze at her.

"Kiara What in the world…."

"Shh he is coming"

"Hi" suddenly I heard Wayne's rough but soft voice from behind.

"Hi, Mr. Bussyyy" I heard Terry voice at the same time.

I turn my head and stand as fast as I can. Bruce is standing next to me and holding Terry's hand. I slowly look at Kiara. She is staring at the floor. Oh god. She is trying to avoid Bruce's face. for the last time. Who is her baby s father? Errr.

"How is your day Terry" Bruce ask from Terry without looking at me.

"It was Not great. I hate Vegetables."

Terry replies and glare at me.

"Well My friend Mandy here really likes them," Bruce said and point at the' hot red short dress' Blonde' who sitting behind our table.

She winks at Bruce and he did the same. Are they in love? Wait why do I care.

"errr then she is like my Aunt here," Terry said finally pointing at me.

Bruce smiles a bit and turns to face me. His perfume flys inside my nose and makes me a bit dizzy. Wow. This guy is a leaving god. I never saw his face this close before. And I never realize that he is so tall. He is only a few inches away from me. And the way his eyes stares at me start to do something between my legs.

"So ahh You are a… em… Vegetarian too…?" he asks and Smirks at me.

I try to glare at his face. I hate when people use their handsome faces to trick girls. But my fake personality didn't let me. I smile with him. But for some reason, he didn't smile back at me. he turns back to Terry. I know this is pretty weird. But I feel bad at the way he avoids me.

"Why are you here Mr. Wayne?" I ask to get his attention back for me. and I have no Idea about the reason I did that.

"I am on a date," He said and pat Terry head before leaving.

I stare at his back for a second. He holds 'hot red short dress blonde' hand and kisses her before leaving the restaurant. I saw him wave at Terry. But he fully avoids me. What in the world happens to him?

 **Bruce POV**

I never expect her to be here. I was surprised after I saw her in Mandy's mirror. She was sitting behind me with Terry and a face covered girl. I stare at her face for a few seconds before approaching in front of her. Her skin color is mixed with white and gold. Her hair is fully down. She is wearing a clean white blouse and a pant. I still remember the way she was at my house yesterday. Her whole body is covered with mud and water. I don't want to lie. I really saw her body shape from her wet clothes. It was memorizing. I know it is wrong to think about her when Rachel is dancing in my mind. but I am a guy. Come on we love to stare at beautiful things right? And I never forget the way she stares at me when I wasn't wearing a shirt. I wonder what she thought about me at that time. But from her eyes, I saw hate. And after that, she glares at me to prove her hatred. And she didn't wave at me when she leaves. But today she tries to talk with me. And for some reason, that's why I avoid her. I don't feel like talking with a girl who glares at me for a small mistake that happens from me. it's just don't feel good.


	4. Chapter 4

**life is not always dark.**

 **At Studio 3 in Weekly Entertainment section.**

"Everyone Please Welcome our Special guest, Kiara Jones to the Gotham's favorite TV Show THE GOTHAM NIGHTS" Archi Scream as much as he can.

he still hasn't noted the glare on young singer's eyes.

The Whole crowd who gather around on the stage starts to clap and Scream. Kiara Jones slowly walks to the stage while waving her hand. Archi winks at her and gave his hand to show fake respect. Kiara holds it and climbs the steps. Archi squeezes her hand. again she glares at him.

"Well, look at you Kiara, beautiful as ever," Achi said and kiss Kiara's chicks.

She Waves her purple and Yellow mixed hair and smiles with him. but if anyone who stands close to her can see the unhappiness in her face. Archi shows her a Sofa before sitting on his own. Kiara waves to her fans and blows a flying kiss towards them.

"So Kiara how was your life these days?" Achi asks and turns his rolling chair towards her.

"Well you know good as ever," She said and smile." My life is always good when my fans are around" She said and winked at her fans.

Everyone starts to clap again.

"Well of cause, you are Pretty famous in here. your voice is amazing. And you think about your fans too" Archi said and clap his hands.

Kiara Smile with him. but that's not her real smile. she saw some of her fans are holding Autographs to get her Signature. She asks them to wait in her lips.

"So tell us about your present days Kiara, how is your work? What are the new songs we can hear from you in the future"?

"well, it's a surprise, I am working on a few things. But all of you are welcome to my next show in Gotham City, then you can know about my songs and future plans"

"Oh boy, you are always pretty Secret about your work ha" Archi ask and laugh.

"well, most of the successful people are," Kiara said and everyone in the audience starts to clap at her.

"wow Sharp talks Kira as always"

Kiara Laugh at Archi and wink at her fans.

"So do you seeing someone special," he asks.

Suddenly Kiara s facial expiration's changed. And Archi saw that.

"well aaa"

"Yes or no," He asks again.

Kiara glare at him. But he didn't care about that and whisper 'you don't dare' in his lips.

Kiara Stare at Archi's face and turn her face back to her fans.

 **Riana s Home**

"Wow she looks just like you," Terry said and laugh.

The blonde hair girl who sat next to him smile with him as a reply. But her eyes are covers with anger and hate.

Terry slowly moves closer to her and massage her baby bump.

"Do you think I can play with the baby when the baby grows up?" He asked.

"Of cause baby" Blonde Hair girl reply and stare back at the TV. She saw herself in it. But she knows clearly that it was not her in there at the moment. It's her Friend Riana. The one who disguise as her.

Kiara was badly hurt after she heard Archi s question. He knows the truth. He knows that he sleeps with her. But he didn't know that she is Pregnant because of him. This is all his fault.

And for some reason. Kiara never told him about the baby.

 **Gotham Street/ Building rooftop**

Batman sat on a rooftop and keep his glance at the street. His eyes were focused on every moving object. Cars, buses, trains, they all are moving fine under his watch. It seems like there are No criminal actions for tonight. Even the narrow sounds peacefully.

"Master Bruce" He heard his Butlers voice from his mask ear.

"Hmm"

"It's getting late sir. and your date Miss Becky and all the other people are already here"

Batman Wide his eyes for a second. How did he really forget about his date? And the fundraising event.

"Oh dear. It seems like you forgot about her. Am I right?" Alfred asks annoyingly.

"not only her Alfred. Dammit. I really forgot about the fundraising" Batman reply and look down at the street to find his tumbler. It was still at the same place that the parks earlier.

"Did Kira call?" he asks hopefully.

"No sir" Alfred replied.

"Hmm. well. Ill be right back Alfred. Give me a few seconds"

 **Gotham Street**

 **Riana POV**

I Wave at Kiara's fans who though me as her and get into my privet car. Actually, it belongs to Kiara. Not me. Her Old Driver Kenneth Smile at me from the front Mirror.

"Is Everything all right Miss Riana?" He asks.

"You look sad. but Please don't. you have to Attend to a fundraiser remember." he said while driving the car out of the car park.

"No Kenneth I am not?" I said and keep my head on the seat.

It is heavy with the Pink Purple Wig. And I don't care about how I look at the moment. This is not me. Everything is crazy. At least this old guy knows who I really am.

"It's been 7 months," I said. "Seven months since the day I start to dress, talk and walk like Kiara,"

"Well I thought you are happy Miss," Kenneth said and look at me.

I shake my head and close my eyes. I never thought that my life would be like this. my plan was to be the best jewelry maker in the city. but I never thought that Kiara s life changing opportunity will be like this.

"I am sorry my dear," Kenneth said with a sadness in his voice.

"I can't say no to her. And now I understand how hard her life was like. And every time when I see that stupid man Archi. My blood starts to burn Kenneth." I said and hit the front seat from my hand.

I know it's his baby. I know Kiara's baby father is Archi.

"did you know what he told me before I walk out. He said that he wants me so badly. And this time no drinks, and he threatened me to not to go out with any other man" I said in anger.

"Well, you and Miss Kira both have to be careful. Achi is not a good man. If he discovers who you really are. Things could get worse. I don't know why miss Kira did something stupid like this with him." Kenneth said while turning the car towards the main road.

"Kiara said she was drunk. And I am Shure Achi was planning something back then."

"Well, I have no idea miss. But be careful. Now get your self ready for the night" He said and end the small talk between us.

I glance at the buildings I saw in the Window.

"first I thought this city is the best place to live. But now I don't even know how to do it" I said and slowly get up and sit properly on the seat.

Kenneth was right I have to get ready.

"this is not a good place to raise a child miss," Kenneth said.

I exhale a huge berth and turn on my Phone. Oh boy not again. Another 5 miss calls and 10 Massages from Bruce Wayne.

 **Message 1 "can you go out with me tonight"**

 **Message 2 "are you still mad at me. Can you please explain the reason?"**

 **Message 3 "I don't understand this. We were friends. Since last Jan You stop talking to me"**

 **Message 4 "KIARAAA PLESSIS"**

 **Message 5 "why are you avoiding me, if I have done something wrong please explain. Coz this silent treatment is too much."**

 **Message 6 "You know what I know you are attending to the…."**

I turn Off the phone and keep it away. I don't want to read it anymore. And I don't want to change this Phone card. Because it belongs to Kiara.

And most importantly. every time when I read Bruce massages I feel bad. He was calling me and trying to meet me for the past seven months. But I never let him. how can I. I am not the women he loves? And I can't tell him the truth.

 **Bruce Wayne POV**

"So Bruce where did you get those Cufflinks" Becky ask and slowly touch my Tuxedo.

I roll my eyes and smile at her. How in the world am I going to answer her for that? Alfred was the one who brought them to me.

"Even your Perfume smells good," Becky said again and this time she slowly starts to unbutton my shirt. But before she ends her job, I hold her hands and keep them away.

"What is wrong with you. There are people here." I said slowly.

Becky glares at me. She was drunk and I know her plan for the night. me.

"Come on Bruce. I am your date" She screams at my ears.

All the guest at the event suddenly stares at me. I smile and wave my hand at them. Most of the old guest s glare at me. I am not surprised. they think of me as a playboy womanizer.

"Becky don't scream," I said slowly to her ear.

Becky Glare at me and put her arms around my shoulders. I stare at her eyes. What in the world is wrong with her?

"Becky"

I try to push her away. But she avoids my hands and tries to kiss me. I heard most of the people around me start to laugh.

"Come on Bruce just stay straight" I heard Dudley's voice from behind.

I look back and smile with him. But from inside my heart, I glare at him. I hate that man.

"She is a good Kisser dude" Dudley wink and walks past me.

But before that, he hits Becky's back. I wide my eyes in surprise. While Becky starts to laugh in joy.

"See he is a good man," She said." he knows how to treat a woman correctly".

I glare at her for the first time of the day. Dudley Is a good man errr.

"Come on Bruce"

I saw Alfred's face from far away. I know he hates what he seeing right now. But there is nothing he can do. Not even me.

"Fine" Suddenly Becky said in anger and remove her hands from my shoulder.

"I am leaving. You are such a Jerk Wayne" She said and ran out from the Ballroom.

I exhale a huge berth and look around. And for some reason, I don't think most of the people like what I did. and I don't care about it. I am not born to please them.

I look around and try to Find Kiara. but she still hasn't arrived yet. dammit, why is she late?

 **Riana s POV**

"Well, Miss. I hope you can walk on your own without getting any trouble." Kenneth said while dropping me next to the Gotham City Hotel.

I tiredly smile with him and Look at my pocket mirror for the last time.

Makeup…Check

Fake hair….. Check

My Pink overcoat …. Check

Finally, I close the door and step out of the car.

I closed my eyes for a second because some stupid Photographer uses his flasher on my face.

And before I get into the Hotel. Kiara' s Fans Start to scream at me and ran towards me to get an autograph. I smile with them before signing them.

"we LOVE YOU KIRAAA" One of them scream from behind. I smile with the person and Wave my hand.

"KIRAA KIRAAA KIIRAAAA" All of them scream.

I laugh and wave at them all. Oh boy. This is too much. I wonder how Kiara really feels when people ran after her like this.

"So Miss Kiara you are still here in Gotham Ha," One reporter asked.

I laugh and shake my head. _Yep, Kiara can't move. She is going to have a baby._

"Well, yea. Your city is awesome. I love it here" I said and smile at the camera.

I hope my friend sees me from home.

"Is it true that You stop going out with your friend Bruce Wayne?" He asks again and pushes the microphone to my lips.

 _Ya, How can Kiara see her friend? When she is pregnant._

"Well, yep, I was busy with shows and stuff," I said and push the mic back to him.

"No you're not" Suddenly I hear a familiar annoying male voice from behind.

I roll my eyes. I don't want to turn to look at the person who belongs it. Coz I already do. Wayne.

Every time when I try to keep the distance from him. He always finds a way to get close to me. He thinks I am Kiara. what a mess. I know they were friends. But still. I Cant pretend to be the Kiara he knows.

"Hey K," he said and keep his hand on my shoulder.

I turn to him and smile before leaving him alone in the middle of my fans. Oh my. Why did he look so cute in that hairstyle?

"K wait" he screams from behind. But I didn't stop.

 **Bruce Wayne POV**

I try to follow her from behind. But she ran inside to the ballroom without looking back at me. And this really hurts me. for some weird reason. She always avoids me. and this was not the first time she did this. For the last seven months, she keeps doing this. We never hate each other. We always stay together. Me Rachel and Kiara. Since small days until she left to England we always stay together. But even after that, we still keep each other in touch.

Then why is she suddenly start to avoid me like this? We became so close to each other after Rachel's death. but then why is she avoiding me.

I slowly walk back into the ballroom. I saw Becky is kissing Dudley. And some other guys are staring at it. But I didn't say a word. I don't mind her. She was only my date. But Kiara.. she is my friend right? I saw her talking with another popstar with an orange juice in her hand. I stare at her hand for a second. What the… when did she start to drink oranges at a party like this?

 **Riana s POV**

I try to avoid Bruce Wayne as much as I can. But it seems like he doesn't get it yet. Kiara never told Bruce about her Pregnancy. And I am not allowed to talk to him. Kiara's orders. But it really makes me feel uncomfortable when he is around. He always says something or does something to get my attention. _"Kiaras Attention Actually"_ But I always look away.

I don't know what will happen if he figures out about this. He is her friend. not mine. and for some reason, I think he cares for her a lot. and that is why he tries to get my _'actually her'_ attention. I don't know why Kiara never told about her Pregnancy to Bruce. I am sure he will help.

"So Miss Jones I am glad to see you again" I suddenly heard an old voice.

I look at the old lady who was talking with me for like I don't know how long. oh boy, how did I forgot that I was talking with someone?

"It's good to see you too. Miss Perry" I said and smile.

She waves her hand and left me alone in the middle of a huge crowd. I Keep my Juice glass in my lips while looking around. No one noticed me. well, that's good. if these people discover about my acting I don't know what will happen.

"So Orange Juice ha" I Suddenly heard Bruce's Rough voice again.

I turn and smile with him before moving forward to the crowd. This is soo annoying. I can't believe this. And more Importantly. Why did he look so Handsome in that Tuxedo?

"Kiara" I heard his voice from behind.

But I didn't stop. But then Suddenly Someone pushes a juice tray towards me and block my path to the freedom from Bruce Wayne.

"Need Some wine Miss" I heard Alfred's voice.

I stare at his eyes and smile with him.

"No I am good" I show him my Glass and try to cover my face from my hair.

"The Kiara I know never drinks Orange Juice in party's like this before" I heard Bruce's voice from behind.

Oh My, God saves me. I slowly turn Toward him. Maybe if I talk a little he might go away.

 **Bruce Wayne POV**

Finally, she turns to speak to me. Thanks to Alfred's Sudden thinking. I wait until he leaves and holds Kiara's Hand. I feel a bit of shake in it. Is she is cold?

"Are You okay K?" I ask and keep her hand close to my lips and blow warm air from my mouth.

I can feel her Purse. They are so fast. What is wrong with her. I stare at her eyes. did I mistake? how did her eyes turn so Dark?

"Ya Bruce I am Fine," She said but I can feel the shakiness in her voice.

I wide my eyes in a surprise. I keep my hand in her chin and turn her face towards me. Her eyes are cover with amaze and terror? why does she look so afraid? There has to be something wrong. I never saw her face looks like this before. I slowly close the Gap between us. We have been kissed before. Maybe it will help her again.

 **Riana s POV**

I wide my eyes when Bruce keeps his lips on mine. What in the world is he doing? Is he crazy? Why is he kissing me? Oh, dear Load. I try to Push Wayne away from me. But he holds my both hands and tries to steady me. And for a second. I did enjoy it. His Warm kisses ran through my cold lips. I don't understand this. But suddenly everything came back to my mind. I don't deserve this kiss. It belongs s to Kiara. I Open my eyes and push him away from my body and brake the kiss.

I saw his surprised but hurt face in front of me. I have to get away from him.

"Look, Bruce, I have to go," I said ran out before he replies anything else.

 **HI guys. I hope you guys like it. I am really sorry about the grammar.**

 **Kiara is Bruce's friend. just like Rachel. and now Riana is the one who dresses as Kiara. and Bruce thinks she is his 's a huge mess. I know. see you guys in next chap**.


	5. Chapter 5

**life is not always dark.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bruce s POV**

I check my phone for the last time. But still, there is no reply from Kiara. Huh.

"we are here sir, The Goldmund Jewelry"

Alfred stops the car next to a huge jewelry Shop. I put my phone back inside my pocket and stare at the huge building in front of us. I know this place. I fly to this building to watch around the city at night. But I never went inside or went to buy stuff from here. But ones I did. When I was in England. They had small branch over there. And I brought a tie pin for Alfred.

I wait until Mandy getting out of the car. She kisses my chick before getting off. I heard Alfred' Chuckles. I glare at him from the mirror and get out of the car.

"Thanks, Mr, Butler" Mandy jock and laughs.

"Your Welcome Miss Crus "Alfred reply's kindly. "Master Bruce I will be at the Car Park." He said.

I nod to him and holds Mandy's hand.

"This is great Bruce. I want to buy all the beautiful neckless in this place" she said and Hug me.

"Anything you see is yours," I said with a boyish grin.

But the truth is, Woman is crazy and she is so lucky because she is my date for tonight.

"Come on Bruce lets go in," She said and drag me with her.

Mandy opens the door and steps inside. I hold her hand and follow her in.

The whole shop is covered with a yellowish light and white paint. But what surprises me the most is the jewelry's in here. There is all kind of stuff inside here. Neckless, Rings, Earrings, Trophies, medals, Ornaments, statues made from Gold, Diamonds, Silver, pearls and many more. And all the stuff was separate for sections with each them colors. Gold Section is painted with Golden decorative paint mix with yellow. Silver is with Blue and white. And there are some sections named Indian, British and more.

All I can see is glamor. Even the walls are highly decorative.

"Now you see Bruce that's why they call Goldmond," Mandy said and smile with the girl who welcomes us inside.

"GoldMond?"

"Yep Bruce Goldmond is short for Gold and Diamonds, the real name of this place is Gold&Diamon's but people start to call it Goldmond"

I smile after she explain it.

"Good morning Sir and miss. I am Joy. Please come with me. I will be your tour guide inside the Gold&Diamon jewelries"

a well-dressed young man said and smile with both of us.

I shake my head and follow him inside.

"which side do you want to see first Miss" Joy ask.

"Umm for tonight I am wearing a black dress. And I don't think Gold will suit me" Mandy said and look back at me.

Okey she needs my opinion. I smile with her. I know that dress. I was the one who buys that for her. A Back Strapless Dress.

"Well, Mandy I think a pearl or a Diamond will be nice for you," I said the last part to Joy.

He understands my thoughts and smiles back with us. He points us towards the Diamond section and follows behind us.

I pick up my phone again. But as always no reply. I don't know what is wrong with her. And I don't know why I can't let her go so easily.

I still remember That day she pushes me and ran away. Did she really hate me when I kiss her? But why? We were friends. And it's been seven months. No matter how hard I try to find the reason behind her anger. I always fail.

 **Riana s POV**

"This is low cost, and this looks so pretty on your neck miss," I said and turn the mirror towards my young customer.

She turns her body in every angle to study the neckless in her neck.

"Well, I kinda like this. But this diamond color is pretty stupid"

"Well miss this is not a real diamond. and you can choose another color if you like"

I show another set of Neckless to her. She slowly removes her neckless and keeps it on the table. I wait until she pick another one.

"BEEP" My phone alert another message. And I don't want to unlock it to see who it's from.

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

What in the world. Even my costumer stare back at me. I smile with her and pick up my phone.

"Dammit," I said to myself.

Another 5 messages from Wayne.

 **" _please talk with me"_**

 **" _Kiara I am not going to stop this until you call"_**

 **" _where are you, I went to your house and you are not there"_**

 **" _are you angry with me"_**

I shake my head and keep the phone back. I suddenly feel shame about myself. I don't know why Kiara is hiding her situation from Wayne. He loves her. And I am sure he will understand this. It's nothing big to hide. It's just a baby in her tummy.

"Hey" Joy's voice brought me back to the real world.

I shake my head and stare back at him. He is my friend and helper in work.

"What tubby" I call his funny name.

Joy didn't reply but he points his finger towards a blonde girl who is standing next to non-other than famous Bruce Wayne. I wide my eyes in Surprise. He is wearing a perfect tuxedo that only creates for himself. His face is covered with a proud handsome smile. Oh boy. wait did he text me while on a date with another woman. wonderful.

Bruce starts to look at everything with amusement in his face. and his date did the same. Suddenly I feel like I am nude in front of him. his date looks so hot. how is she keeps her body shape like that? Wow, she is a goddess. tall body, long legs, with short blonde hair. She is even wearing a hot short dress. She must be a model. Wayne is holding her hand. Is it love, like, or Lust? I don't know.

Bruce keeps his arm around his date. and then suddnly they kiss. what the?. I wide my eyes in surprise.

he is sending Love text to Kiara and kissing other women.

I glare at the man. I still remember his shirtless self. But I don't think he remembers me at all. I know am just a girl, nothing to him.

Our last meeting has happened seven months ago in a Restaurant. And he avoids me that day. And I know why. Because I glare at him when he forgets to wear a shirt. and I think I was right. last time he kisses me. actually, he thought I am Kiara. but today he is kissing another woman. and even that day in the restaurant he was kissing another woman. what is wrong with him. is he the kissing prince?

But to tell the truth, his kiss was amazing.

after he kisses me that day something really happens to me. And I don't know what it is.

His kiss was amazing. I always Memorized about that. I never mention that to Kiara. How can I. I can't do that Because from deep inside I know that I am just a Muppet. and I have no right to think about the kiss.

I know that Bruce knows me. but not as me, but as Kiara. I met him as Kiara. I kiss him as Kiara. But still, he had no idea about me. He didn't know that he is texting to me. He didn't know it was me who he tries to kiss that day.

"you know what, I love this" Suddenly my customer points a small diamond neckless towards me.

I stare at Bruce Wayne for the last time and turn towards my customer with a fake smile.

 **Bruce s POV**

The Pearl neckless Mandy chose was amazingly fit to her. I stare at her neck for a few seconds before kissing her lips.

"Thanks, Bruce," She said and kiss me back.

"I am glad because you like it." I said and put my hand around her waist.

"everything looks so amazing," I said to Joy who helps us a lot.

He has been so kind to both of us. It seems like everyone in here is. for some reason, I think this place is better than Wayne enterprise. people look so friendly to each other.

"Oh that's nothing Mr. Wayne, Mr. Hollwens always ask us to be kind to everyone," he said proudly.

I smile with him. Hollwens?. Who is he? I never met him before.

"Is he the owner?" I ask.

"Well yes, Mr. Wayne. But he lives in the UK. Our Main office is in India. Gotham one is a part of it. My Boss lives in India"

Hmm. So That's why I never met him before.

"But Mr. Wayne his Sister and Son live's in here" Joy informed me suddenly.

"really. I would like to meet her" I said and wink at Mandy. "You know to say thank you for making such a beautiful place"

Joy starts to think a little. Then Suddenly he screams at a girl on the other side.

"hey, aaa Is aaaaaaaaa... Miss. Hollwens available..." he asks.

I turn my head to see a girl with black long hair. She stares at my eyes for a few seconds. That's weird I know those eyes. And that face. But from ware.

"No she is not available Mr. Wayne," She said after glaring at Joy.

She turns back to her customer.

"Oh uhhh well ammm. Sorry, Mr. Wayne, she is not available at the moment." Joy said while scratching his head.

I keep my eyes on the girls face. She reminds me of someone. But who. I know her somehow. I stare at her black hair. Half of her face is cover with it.

"Bruce" Suddenly Mandy touch my face and turn me towards her.

I glance back at the black hair girl for the last time and turn away.

"Shall we go, Bruce"

 **Hi guys i hope you guys love this. Thank you for the comments. and yes Batman is on the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is not always Dark**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bruce POV**

I threw the Gotham Gaset to the floor. The Article in it really makes me smile and happy. I wonder how Kiara feels after she saw this. She can run away from me but She can't run away from the press. I wonder what she does after she saw this.

I start to laugh while removing my shirt. I threw it to the floor. and its lands next to the New Paper.

I stand in front of the mirror. here comes the sad part. My left arm is wounded badly. I slowly touch the area that covers with blue marks. A huge Ball of thunder escape from it. I bite my lips in pain. Dammit. It's been two days and this wound still hurts. I turn around to see the rest of my body. At least I don't have any more wounds.

"huh" I exhale.

I feel so tired. Every night something crazy happen. Fighting crime was not easy. I hit five men to save a girl who was about to get rape, and last night I save an old man from a thief.

The thing is. No matter what I did the police are still after me. Well, this is what happens when you take the blame for something you haven't ever done.

"ermm Master Bruce" I heard Alfred s voice from behind.

He knocks the door and walks in. hmm, that's surprising he never knocks. I glance at him and remove my trousers, I need a bath. I don't smell bad. But a man always needs to bath when a lady stays in his house.

"Sir, I saw Miss Mandy coming this way. I think it would be nice if you were a shirt" He said in a hurry while looking at my bruises.

I roll my eyes and pick up the light blue Shirt I removed a few seconds ago.

I hate this. I feel so bad. It's hard to wear a Shirt when I have a huge wound in my hand. But I have no choice I can't show Mandy my wounds. I can't show them to anyone. My life is so bad.

But from the deepest place in my heart. I really want to show them to Kiara someday. I really want her to touch my wounds and comfort me. maybe she can give a kiss to one of them. I know her lips are full and welcoming.

A warm feeling suddenly covers my body. I look at the newspaper on the floor. maybe I can cut it and keep it.

"Sir don't ware that. it has blood marks" Alfred said and drag my shirt away from me. I glare at him annoyingly. He throws a white clean shirt towards me.

I remove my towel and jump into my black pants and the new white shirt.

Alfred picks up the rest of the clothes on the floor. He winks at me before leaving. I roll my eyes. I know what kind of picture working on his dirty mind.

"Bruce" I heard Mandy's voice from behind.

I turn to her and laugh warmly. She has been here for three days. And I have been keeping avoiding her since the day I brought her a neckless. but, It's not because I hate her. It because I can't be with her when I have wounds.

And it seems like she doesn't mind it at all. She is not interested in sleeping with me. And that's why I let her stay. I truly don't want to go that far with anyone.

But tonight she looks a bit different. I wonder why. Her Pajama change into a black night dress. I glance at it after giving her a small kiss. It's half revealing, I hope she knows that I am not planning to sleep with her. Actually, I never do that.

Mandy pull me to her and hug me. I smile and hold her back. She slowly starts to kiss my neck. The sudden need for comfort covers my body. But I didn't let her to touch my wounded arm.

"Bruce," she said to my ear.

"Hmm" I keep my lips on her neck.

"Do you remember that girl… we saw is that day in the jewelry shop. Do you know her" She asks.

I wide my eyes and look straight in her eyes. what girl is she talking about? We didn't saw a girl.

"That black hair girl, the one who said that the company owner s sister isn't available at the moment," Mandy said and smile.

She pinches my nose. I still didn't get what she means. What girl is she talking about? What owner.

Mandy steps aside from me and shows an imaginary long hair in her back. I laugh at her. But suddenly that girl's face came back to me. Oh yes. Black long hair girl. I remember now. She reminds me of Kiara.

"She was the one who replies s to me. When I ask about Mr. Hollwens from Joy."

"Do you know who she is?" Mandy asks again.

I shake my head and sat on the bed. I have no idea about the reason Mandy wants to talk about that girl right now with me.

"Oh Bruce look what I found on the Internet today," Mandy said and sat next to me on my bed.

She unlocks her phone and types Gold&Diamon's in the google search. I wait until she explains. She next clicks the web page belongs to the company. It shows everything about the place.

"Look" she gave me the phone.

"Look what?" I ask with a surprise.

"Look **'About'** list"

I did as she asks. But it didn't show me anything interesting. I read the first Paragraph. It's about the Company holders. The Hollwens family. I ran my finger down to the end of the page. It shows a picture of a young man and an old guy. They both are standing close to each other.

"they are the owners," Mandy said again.

"Hmm" I still didn't get what she wants me to find in here.

"did you see the names. That man who stands on the left side is Trent Hollwens the newest owner of the company. He was the one who Joy Mentions to us. And The old man standing in the right is his father. he gave everything to his son before he retires. and Trent separates it between him and his sister. "

I keep staring at the younger man and listen to every word spell out from Mandy's lips.

"Okey Mandy what do you want me to do now. Don't tell me that you have a crush on him" I said and laugh.

Mandy glared at me and hit my arm. I don't know what's with her. She rolls her eyes and picks the phone from my hands. She Zoom Trent Hollwens face and hit my face from the phone screen.

"Look your idiot. Does this guy reminds you, someone?"

I pick the phone from her hand and stare at the face of the man. He is wearing a black suit. His hair is dark. his skin color is white. looks a bit Spanish.

Then suddenly it hit my mind.

Oh my gosh. I glance at Mandy. She is smirking.

I look back at the phone. Trent Hollwens is a half replica of the girl we saw that day on the shop. They both look so same.

 **Riana' POV**

"Hey Joy its 7 pm and I am leaving," I said and waved my hand to the boy who standing next to a customer. He slowly glances at me and waves his hand back.

"Okay boss" That's all he said.

I wave my hand to a few others and left the Goldmund.

Leaving this place is not so easy. I love to work in here. Everyone is nice and kind. Well, that s what dad always want from everyone. To be nice and kind. I am glad because my brother doing the exact same thing my father wants.

"Miss you ride is here" I heard Kenneth.

He is standing next to the car.

I laugh with him and get into it.

"Busy day?" he asks while driving.

"A bit. How is Kiara?" I ask.

"She is fine, Miss. Her belly is shaking. You know its seven months now. And Your Nephew troubling her so much, both of them try to clean her wardrobe today. Miss Kiara wants to keep her baby's cloths softy inside. But Terry took them all and threw around. In the end, they mess everything, now they are waiting until you arrived to clean it" Kenneth said and start to laugh.

I reply to him with a smile. What a trouble. Those two are the biggest reasons I don't want to stay home at all.

Since the day Kiara starts to live with us, our lives start to change. I start to do more work. And she decides to stay home secretly away from the rest of the world. And thanks to that our house start getting messy.

I never realized before, but Kiara is untidy. She never washes her empty plates or teacups. She is too lazy to do anything. Sometimes she even forgets to flush the toilet. She hates to wash her clothes. And that's why I have to do everything when she does nothing.

"Did you saw the paper, Miss Riana?" Kenneth asks suddenly.

I sat in the middle of the car. And glance at him.

"Something happens?" I ask.

Kenneth opens the cubby and pulls out a newspaper. He hands it over to me while driving. I pick it up and start to read.

" _ **Gotham is still under criminals; the police are to week."**_

Okay well, that's old stuff.

" _ **I saw The Bat-Man; He saves me from five men who try to rape me"**_

I wide my eyes. I read the article as fast as I can.

"Wow, this bat guy is amazing. How can he fight with five men? he even sends the girl safely to her house."

I said while touching the vigilante's portrait. he looks tuff. and his body is fields with muscles. I stare at his hidden face. I wonder how he looks like from inside. nobody ever saw him clearly after the death of the young DA. and nobody ever saw his real face. He is not an Alien. He is a citizen in this city. I wonder who he is. and how does he looks like?

but for some reason, I smirk. I know he uses our building to stand and watch around the city. I heard rumors of seeing him around it. maybe, someday if I get really lucky, I might get a chance to have a word with him. I smile at the thought. but not as a girl who crazy about him. but as a girl who trusts in his vision of the world and this city.

Kiara told me a lot about him. He is a silent protector who banned from Gotham because of the death of Harvey Dent'. they all said it was the Batman who kills the Gothams White Night.

But for some reason. after looking at his half covered face in this picture, I don't think he is a killer. he looks so cold but from the deep inside, he looks like a Knight without a shining armor. he is too Dark.

I smile a bit and I turn the page peacefully. The Dark Knight is running around my brain.

But I wide my eyes after I saw the heading. My Peaceful mind suddenly breaks apart.

' _ **Kiara Jones Secret Love life with Bruce Wayne page 3'**_

"What The..."

I turn to page three in a hurry. What is going on? What is in there.

"OH MY GOD"

So this is what Kenneth Wants me to see.

Err. They took a photo of me and Bruce Kissing each other on the charity fundraiser. Oh no no no. I scream from inside of my heart. I didn't know that someone took this. And I didn't kiss him. it was him who push me towards him. he thought I am Kiara.

"This is Bad"

What if Kiara saw this?. and how am I going to face Bruce Wayne after this.

 **Bruce POV**

I feel so hurt after discovering the truth about her. She lies to us. To me. But why? She is the sister of the owner. And more surprisingly she was the girl who came here with her Nephew in that stormy day.

After I return the phone to Mandy she searches a lot about the company and its owner. And that's how I found a picture of the girl and her brother s son.

I remember that boy. And now I remember her very well. She was the one who glares at me because I forgot to wear a shirt. I feel anger boiled inside me. How dare she is. I help her. I let her to stay in here until her car gets fixed. And look at the way she treats me after we saw each other.

She knows me. She knows me very well. She said 'Mr. Wayne' at the shop. She could at least be polite to us. Maybe to tell the truth about her.

"Bruce" Mandy keep her head on my shoulder.

"Hmm"

"I am sorry I didn't know about any of this. I just..."

"It's okay," I said and keep my head on the pillow.

At the moment I really didn't want to hear anything about it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is not always Dark**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Riyana POV**

Friday night came before I Blink. Is it some kind of magic? Time has passed so quickly.

It was the night of the grand opening of the new building in Gotham Art Gallery. Kiyara was invited to the opening ceremony before the construction period was over.

"Dammit my hair"

I try to comb my annoying wavy hair backward and try to pin it into a small bun. but small hair loops pop out every time and makes me annoyed.

"This is all your fault, Kyaira,"

I said with sudden anger. my both arms start to hurt.

Kiyara laugh at me and threw her wig towards me. it hit on my face and fell to the ground. I exhale a huge breath and pick it up. it is a magenta color Wig. what a choice of hair color. sometimes I don't understand Kiyara at all. who wants to wear this in the first place.

"hey don't scream at me hotshot, it was you who came late this evening. if you came earlier non of this would happen."

"well if it wasn't for your stupid Idea to buy this stupid hair on the same evening that the event happening...maybe I could be faster."

"oh come on love, Magenta looks pretty on you,"

Kiyara said and sat next to me. I glare at her in the mirror. She smiles back as a reply and clips her Magenta wig on my head.

"Girl you are one hot bomb"

I heard Kiyara's voice from behind. I glare at her again but smirk at her comment. but after I saw my reflection on the mirror, my smirk disappeared. I roll my eyes. eyuu. I look like a jocker.

"Well, maybe I can marry this Jocker guy. I am sure that he ll love this stupid hair." I said annoyingly.

"Oh Shut up Hot Shot"

"Not me okey. remember it's you. I am dressing as you" I said and wink while applying mascara on my eyes.

"Oh really. Well, the way I see. You are a hot bomb. You do a day job as a jewelry maker and at night you becoming a pop singer. So who's the hot Bomb me or you Riyana"

I start to laugh at what Kiyara said. Perhaps she is right. I stand and look at myself from the mirror. Magenta long sleeveless dress. And one of my legs is reveling. Heart shape pink neckless. Magenta hair. Do I look that hot?. Does Magenta make me looks hot?.

"You know what I think... I look better without your funny hair Kyaira," I said and turn a circle.

"Well, I know. But pink and purple are my colors baby. and I promise.. when my baby is out from my belly. I am going to go out and buy a hot red dress for you"

"and do what? Kira" I ask while walking out from the room.

"Just think. your black hair, Red lipstick, Red Dress can Make you a real-life bomb."

I laugh after hearing about her plan.

"To bad big belly... My color is Blue"

Kiyara starts to think a bit. I stare at her face. She is fatter than I can ever imagine. Pregnant problems I guess.

"Okey then Blue it is Hotshot"

 **Normal POV**

"Dude do you think that we can get some good chicks around here"

an ugly yellow color teeth man spoke secretly. he is staring at the huge building in front of him. his crime partner, a guy with a huge birthmark on his face smiles wildly. both of them keep staring at the girls and women who enter the midnight party.

"Look at that chick. look at her legs"

another ugly man said and smirked.

"Oh I wish if I can run my fingers on her legs"

"Enough"

three ugly men heard a tough voice from behind them. they all stare back at there leader.

"We are not here for hot chicks. we are here for the money. target someone who we can get a huge blow. after we get what we want. you can find hot chicks from the money you get.

"brmmmmmmmm"

All three men heard a huge noise of a car. it didn't take them a second to know who that is. Bruce Billioner Wayne. They saw the man. Bruce gets out of his Lamborghini and gives his had to the girl who sat next to him. she holds his hand and climbs down.

"What a lucky man. he all ways gets all the hot chicks. all men said in anger and jealousy.

 **Bruce POV**

I park the Lamborghini in front of the huge red carpet. Most of the people in the city are here. They all start to scream my name. I smile and wave at them. I walk out of the vehicle and open the door for Mandy. I hold her hand and slowly pull her to me.

"Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne"

I heard some girls are screaming my name. I send them a flying kiss. One of them holds her heart and the other two kisses me back.

"Wow someone has Fans," Mandy said and kiss me. "but for tonight you are mine"

"I am," I said and laugh.

of cause I am. she is my date. I have to be here for the night.

We both wave at the people who stand around us. Most of them are singers and actors. And as always my eyes start to search Kiara. It seems like She isn't here yet. Or maybe she is already inside.

"let's go, Bruce," Mandy said.

I shake my head and follow her in.

 **Riyana POV**

I sign my twentieth autograph for the day. My hand starts to hurt. This is crazy. I didn't come to a Grand opening to sign autographs. But it seems like I had no choice. if Kiyara did this. I have to do it too. I can't ask her fans to leave me alone. Because I am not her.

I push my wig backward. Its slowly falling back on my face. I hate it. it's annoying. I can't believe Kiara thought this hair looks hot.

"Oh KIARARAAAAA"

I heard another annoying voice. Oh how much I hate it. its Archi. Kiyara's Ex. What is he doing here? I look away after glaring at him. But it seems like he didn't care about my rejection at all.

He walks towards me and keeps his hand on my nude shoulder. I felt his hand like a slug. I shake it away. Then suddenly he pulls me towards his body. I try to push him away in anger. He smells like a drunken dog. What is he doing? I can't believe this. Why Kiyara even sleeps with him. he is smelly ugly and stupid.

"Come on what's with you," he asks innocently.

"Let me go" I scream to his ear.

Archi didn't listen to me at all.

"You never push me that day," he said slowly.

I glare at him. I am not real Kiyara. And I personally hate this man.

"Leave me alone," I said annoyingly.

I try to walk away from him. But he holds my hand and tries to pull me back. As soon as he did that, I felt another warm hand holds mine.

"she said you to leave her alone, so do it"

I heard the familiar voice of Bruce Wayne. I turn my head towards him. My Face turns red. Dammit. why is he so good all the time. He is wearing a perfect tuxedo that only made for him. his hair is the glue to his head. And his eyes are covered with a surprisingly angry expression. It seems like he is already hitting fireballs at Archi.

"hey, she was mine okey. So Wayne gets lost" Archi said and try to pull me again.

I hit his leg from mine. He screams in pain. But his hand is still on mine. And at the same time, Bruce Wayne pulls me so hard towards him, and my whole body hits on his muscular chest.

"I said... leave her alone" Bruce glare at Archi.

I widen my eyes in surprise. how did his voice become so tuff? That day at the Jewelry shop his voice was so charming. Then how did it convert to a rough tune like this?

Is it because of his love for Kiyara? I wonder what will happen when the day he discovered the truth.

Bruce removes his hand from mine, but he keeps it around my waist. My face turns red without knowing it. dammit. what is he doing?

Archi, let me go. I can see the printed glare in his face. I glare back at him. Who does he think he is, after giving a child to Kiyara.

"Fine I 'll leave"

Archi said and glare back at me. I saw him walking away from us.

"Are you Okey K?"

Bruce Asks with a calm tone. And it surprised me again. His sudden anger and sudden softness is something I can't imagine at all. What kind of man is he?

I smile with him and try to leave. Dammit. What awaked moment.

But he holds me so tightly and I keep my hand on his chest to free myself from him.

"I brought an Orange juice for you, "he said suddenly and show me the waiter who holding a tray field with orange juices.

"oh," I said and stare at the glasses. What in the world am I going to do now? Why is he still keeping his arm around me?

 **Bruce POV**

As soon as I saw her, I decided to speak with her no matter what she did. I stare at her face. Something is pretty wrong. Is it me or her eyebrows are a bit different? Even the way she signs the autographs is different. She looks so tired. Her face looks like she lost a lot of sleepy nights. I wonder what kind of problem she was in.

I excuse Mandy for a second. she gave a kiss to me and remove her hand from mine. I slowly walk around Kiara without being notes.

She hasn't spotted me yet. She was buzzy.

Her hair is long and I knew it is a wig. Her real hair is blonde. But for the past few months, she never appears with her blonde hair. Actually she never appears at all.

I wait for few seconds. I saw the way Archi walk towards her. after a second. Archi tries to drag Kiyata away from the party. and that makes me angrier. I don't know anything about the relationships between her and Archi. But I don't want him to hurt her like that. I stare at Archi and Kiara s fight. My blood starts to boil after I saw that he is hurting her. I ran to her like a knight and save her. But still, no thank you from her to me.

I keep my hand around her waist and hold her still. She slowly picks up a glass and keeps it on her lips. Her hands are shaking. Why is that? Is it because I am touching her?

"Thanks," She said slowly. So only I can hear.

"No worries" I reply.

 **Riyana POV**

I try my best to pretend like nothing is happening. But it seems like Wayne is noticing a lot of things about me at the same moment. He slowly touches my hair from his other hand. My face is getting red to blood red. What is he doing?

"Bruce" Suddenly I heard another voice.

It's his date. And she was the girl Joy helps to find a neckless that day.

Bruce left his arm from my waist.

"Where have you been handsome," she asks and kisses his soft chin. He kisses her back.

I look away. Okay it's not my business at all. He can kiss whoever he wants. But for some reason, I fell jealous.

"Kiyara This is Mandy my friend, Mandy this is Kiyara. My Best Friend Since small days." Bruce said after pulling me towards him.

I hit my head on his chest for the second time of the day.

I glance at the girl and smile. Bruce hugs me tightly and didn't let me go at all. I slowly pull my self out from his perfume smelled Tuxedo. But Bruce keeps his hand on my shoulder. and I shart to shiver.

"But Bruce I thought Rachel was your Friend," Mandy said with a surprise.

I glance at Bruce and wait for an answer. Bruce wide his eyes and glance back at me.

"Both of them are," He said in the end.

Suddenly an awkward silence ran between three of us. I unlock my phone and watch the time.9 pm. Good. Now I can leave. I smile with Bruce and Mandy.

"Sorry I think I have to leave now, see you soon," I said and turn away.

But Bruce holds my shoulder and stops me.

"What's the hurry," he asks playfully."Night hasn't even started yet" He said and winked.

"I have some things to do Bruce," I said and try to walk away from him.

"But... Kiara..."

 **Bruce POV**

I try to stop her as polite as I can. but she ran out. What a drama. But the truth is I feel bad after what Mandy said. I am sure now Kiyara thinks that Rechal was my best friend, and not her. But it's nothing big to be sad and leave so soon. This is so annoying why Is she keeps doing this. No matter how hard I try to keep her with me for a second. noting works.

Maybe she has some kind of problem that she doesn't want to share with me. But what could it be, she is avoiding me for seven months. Why?

I keep my glass on a tray and walk out of the hotel, Suddenly I felt a huge pressure on my shoulders. I need some fresh air.

I look around to find Mandy. I saw her with a couple of other lady's. I send her a text. And Mandy waves her goodbye at me. It seems like she found some old friends.

I pic my phone and diel Alfred's number. Perhaps it would be nice to go home and sleep a bit before going out.

Then Suddenly I heard a Manly Scream from outside of the Building.

 **Hey guys. Batman is appearing in next Chap**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is not Always Dark**

 **Saving her**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Riyana POV**

The smell of a rotten egg wakes me up. My whole body is freezing. where am I and what happens to me?. the cold muddy floor I was sleeping smell like dead fish. I try to look around but couldn't open my eyes. I felt like some kind of dirty cloth wrap around my eyes. My mind is still dizzy. I saw the glow of some kind of light in front of me. what is that? am I dreaming? my eyes are wrapped, my mouth is wrapped, even my hands are bound together. this is no dream. this is real. something happens to me. My heart field with Terror.

Did someone kidnap me? A scary thought came to my mind. yes, that's what happens. why did someone kidnap me? my whole body shakes in terror. But I stay as quiet as possible. I try to memorize earlier events that brought me to this position. then suddenly it hit my mind.

yes, the ugly man who was standing at the street did this. he tries to drag me into a car full of men. and Kenath tries to stop them. but they push him away. I remember he screams when he fell down to the street. and that's all I remember before someone keep a wet cloth on my face.

so that's what happens. did they remove my clothes?. it couldn't be. I still feel my coat in my shoulders. that means they haven't done anything to me yet. but will they?

 **Bruce POV**

"What do you mean sir. how did it happen" Alfred ask with a surprise

I turn the tumbler to the left side of the road. I didn't care about the police cars that follow me at the moment.

"She ran away from me Alfred. Kiyara ran away again. that's how it happens. I don't know what's wrong with her"

"Well what happens after she ran"

"well, some men kidnap her. I check the CCTV footage. they hit her driver before dragging her and shutting her mouth from a cloth"

"Driver. do you mean Kenath Sir?"

"Yes"

"Oh dear lord Master Bruce, do you think that you can find her"

"I found a clue, actually Gorden did. he found the number of that vehicle. he sends it to me. I am on my way. but still, I don't know who are those men are Alfred. Check the CCTV cameras around the art gallery, and let me know"

"Right away sir"

I mute the small microphone fixed to my bat ear. I am not in a mood to answer or talk with Alfred at the moment. I speeded up the tumbler.

This is all my fault. I am the reason she ran out like that. I speed up the tumbler in anger. the mud on the road washes over people. but I didn't care about that at the moment. why is she hate me so much? what have I done to her? my heart is dancing with thousands of emotions. she has been changed a lot. she is not my friend anymore. She is not the girl I know. for the past seven months, she avoids me all the time. and what happens today only proves how much she hats me. my heart is feeling down. who's fault is this. does she hate me because of Rachel? but why. we all were friends. is it because I choose Rachel before her. I still don know.

 **Riyana POV**

Oh my god oh my god. where in the world am I?

I slowly move my hands. but the rope around it didn't let me move an inch. I didn't try to scream because it might be a stupid move at the moment. I can't let them know that I am awake. and I don't know how long I was in here.

Why in the world these people kidnap me. did they think of me as Kiyara? they have to be. but why. and more importantly, how am I going to get out of this hell. God help me.

"Is she awake?"

Suddenly heard a tough voice. I pretend to be faint. I heard the footsteps of a man approaching in front of me. I stay silent but it seems like my heartbeat is so fast. I silently pray to God to help me.

The man keeps his hand on my nose. I shiver from the touch and the smell in it. but didn't move. I didn't t even breathe. his hand is so slippery and cold.

"No, not yet. chick is not breathing"

He said and slowly ran his hand on my face. my whole body shows hatred towards his actions. what kinda serpent is he. he slowly moves his hand from my face to my neck. I try to scream in terror. but still didn't move. oh god is he trying to rape me while I am out?. I wait patiently until he takes his next move. I heard his wicked smile and heavy breath. oh god. he slowly slips his hand towards my breast between my dress. my whole body scream in terror. but suddenly I heard another cold voice.

"Don't touch her"

I wait for another few seconds. but nothing happens. then suddenly the hand in my breast moves away. at the same moment, I heard a scream and a thud. the scream belongs to the man who touches me.

"How dare you... get lost, Batman"

I heard another voice. but another thud at the same moment. even has been bound. I wide my eyes brows in surprise. it the batman. he came to save me.

 **Bruce POV**

I hit both men to the ground. none of them hasn't awake yet. properly consciousness. my heart is still boiling from the site I saw. how dare that man is. for the first time in my life, I really wish to have some kind of sword with me to cut his dirty hands. he was touching her. he was enjoying while doing that. I hit his head again and punch hard. he screams. it seems like he is awaking again.

"You Dumas"

the guy who touches Kiyara scram and hit me with an iron stick. sadly it hit on the weakest spot in my suite. The Iron stick hit badly on the same spot I got a wound a few days ago. But I didn't let him know that. or the pain it causes. as soon as he tries to hit me again I hit is and brake it. his henchmen shoot me but my suit is bulletproof. The man shoots me until all the bullets are out. he ran in terror after that. both of them did. I glare at them. and ran after them. I won't let them go away so easily like this. I hit both men again. they both screamed and fell down. they didn't move after that. I walk towards them and turn there faces to me. good, they are still alive but week to move. I smirk.

the pain I got in my arm return back to me. but at the moment I didn't care about any of it. I ran to KIyara. She is still consciousness. I sat next to her and try to wake her up. but she didn't wake at all. I slowly remove the binding in her eyes. and the tape in her mouth. Before I remove her hand she suddenly opens her eyes.

her dark eyes stare back at mine.

"Batman," she said slowly with a surprise.

I held my breath for a second. Kiyara never calls me from my vigilant name before. but for some reason the way she pronouns it kinder soft and warm. I didn't reply back. but I help her to sit on the floor before removing the rope tight to her arms. She didn't speak after that but. she keeps staring at me. I slowly chek her body to see any wounds. but it appears to be fine. her clothes are half riped. but her boots are still on. even her wig. it seems like I came at the right time.

 **RIyana POV**

This man, The Dark Night. Gotham's Batman. he saves me. he didn't even mind when I spell his name. what kind of man is he? I keep staring at his warmth actions. I never expect to see him this close. his muscular body is fully covers and part of his face too. The mask he wears symbolizes the anger inside him. his eyes are so dark and something I couldn't imagine. I didn't expect him to sit next to me and help me like this. I never expect him to be so warm like this.

"Can you stand?"

He asks suddenly looking directly at my eyes. I stare at them for a while. his voice is so dark but for some reason, I think I heard it before.

I shake my head. and he slowly slips his arm around my waist and pulls me up with him. I hold his dark-suited shoulders to get the balance. and surprisingly he didn't stop me from touching him.

"Can you walk"

He asks again. I shake my head.

"Good then walk out from here. The police are so close to this place. I inform them. do not worry you are safe now"

He said finally before vanishing to the darkness. I glance at the spot he was standing a few seconds ago. he was gone.

 **Normal POV**

The police arrive with an ambulance following them. Riyana slowly walkout from the dirty house she was trapped in earlier. Her legs are still shaking. she saw all the men who kidnap her were on the floor beaten badly. some of them are bleeding. her body isn't wounded but it was touched by a mad man. she hates that moment. her heart is still trying to forget it.

"Miss Kiyara"

She heard a policeman calls her. she smiles with the man. he walks toward her with a nurse following him.

Riyana explains what happens to the Policeman who calls himself Gordon. while she doing that the nurse covers her body from a warm blanket. they let her sit on the Ambulance. and gave her a warm coffee. Riyana picks it up and looks at the surrounded area. because for some reason she knows that Batman never left the spot. she felt his eyes are staring at her.

then suddenly she saw him on top of a building. she was right, he is staring at her. Riyana's lips parted away without knowing. the man she saw in the dark costume is amazing. his clock is flying around the air. his body is something mesmerizing to watch. his dark eyes are invisible to her. but slowly she smiles with him. she doesn't know what he thought about her. but she decided to show him her gratitude.

 **Hi, guys Thank you so much for reading my story. The reason I upload this late because I am writing some other stories too. But I know you guys love this. I 'll post as soon as I can.**


End file.
